Theoretical investigations are planned concerning the properties of polymer solutions, helix-coil transitions, and lattice models of liquids and imperfect crystals. Areas of special concern during 1975 are expected to be the dynamics of stiff polymer chains, the motions of polymers in viscoelastic media, and hole theories of liquids.